My Little Pony
For detailed information about the series, visit the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Wiki. Summary The franchise My Little Pony is split up into 4 Generations, with the most popular and most powerful being that of Generation 4, Friendship is Magic. The show follows Twilight Sparkle on her journey to discover the magic of friendship and make friends with 5 other ponies: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They have battled many enemies along the way, such as Night Mare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek, and have used the legendary Elements of Harmony and newly discovered Rainbow Power to defeat them. The show is highly popular nowadays due to its large male following in addition to female, and has become one of the most popular cartoons airing today. Power of the Verse Pony World The verse's characters start out at roughly Small Building level with fodder, before kicking it up to at least Multi-City Block level with some of the lower tiers such as Spike the Dragon. Country level characters come next, with the likes of the Mane 6, Trixie Lulamoon, and Adult Spike, coming from Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. After that, we have a gigantic power leap with the likes of Celestia and Luna, who breach outright Solar System levels of power for being able to easily move both the Sun at near lightspeed. These characters are contested by the Dazzlings, Queen Chrysalis with a plethora of love absorbed, and Sombra who have shown power comparable or even superior to that of 1 Alicorn. Lower tier top tiers such as Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, potentially Trixie with the Alicorn Amulet, Starswirl, and more scale to beneath that, due to Starswirl replicating Celestia's feat with 5 Unicorns every day. Discord is next, who is able to take blasts from the likes of Sombra, showing even higher levels of Solar System level via scaling and even has a few claims to affect all of reality with his magic. However, even they are taken down by the Elements of Harmony, which are shown to be able to defeat all of the villains seen above with ease, proving them to have power far greater than these villains, or at least neutralizing "evil" characters and they scale to their human counterparts. The Pony of Shadows is also a powerful entity, able to survive being hit with the Elements of Harmony. The Crystal Heart is another powerful artifact that is at least powerful enough to neutralize Sombra's magic and even kill him while in a weakened form. Flurry Heart when her power fluctuated was able to destroy the Crystal Heart. Lord Tirek, at his peak, is immensely powerful, with the power of all 4 Alicorns, every other pony in Equestria, and even Discord. Above him is Rainbow Power, which was able to easily defeat Tirek, and is the strongest power in the show currently. IDW characters are generally in the same tier as the show, mainly due to the show being canon to the comics storyline. Beyond its strength, My Little Pony also has some impressive feats going for it. Most relevant characters scale up to Rainbow Dash as well as mid-level Unicorns, giving them solid faster than light speeds (3.56 c). Even faster are characters such as Starswirl and the Alicorns who scale from The Storm King being able to move the Sun at tens of thousands of times the speed of light. This verse is shockingly powerful compared to what many would think it is as a "little girls show". Don't underestimate them just because they're ponies. Equestria Girls As for the Equestria Girls series, it's a verse with only a handful of powerful characters. Most characters are Human-Level as it's supposed to reflect real-life humans. With Sunset Shimmer bringing in magic from the Pony World, the verse is somewhat getting more powerful. The banished Sirens achieved their former power that was superior to Friendship is Magic's Starswirl the Bearded. Many characters like the Humane 7 and most villains are Universal+ tier via scaling to Midnight Sparkle, who; with the Elements of Harmony, nearly tore apart her universe just to get to Equestria. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * DBZMLP12345 * Pikachu942 * Antvasima * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * OishiLover75 * Naponyonofparisprance * Anonimo77 * Darkanine * Otakuzoid * WeeklyBattles * ExerciseDancefloors * Theultimatelifeform * Kiryu2012 * ZacharyGrossman273 * Avatarrwbyfan1 * Js250476 * Lightbuster30 * Bowser-us * Phoenix821 * Peter1129 * CinnabarManx421 * Firestorm808 * Phoenks * Lollipop The King * MrKerf Opponents * MasterOfArda * God-King Superman77 * MorkarBaroque * DanFlsamual21 * QuagsireTheLegend * I'm blue daba dee daba die * Meosos * VersusJunkie54 * SolidEye234 * CCMac27 * Insecurity97 * Sans2345 * Psychomaster35 * BigSmoke4269 Neutral * Dreaming Serpent * Eldritch abomination * RexdeDino * DarkDragonMedeus * IvoryAS Characters Alicorns File:(2).png|'Twilight Sparkle'|link=Twilight Sparkle File:Celestia Render.png|'Princess Celestia'|link=Princess Celestia File:Princess-Luna-Pictures-princess-luna-34772881-1280-1317.png|'Princess Luna'|link=Princess Luna File:Princess_Cadance.png|'Princess Cadance'|link=Princess Cadance File:Flurry Heart.PNG|'Flurry Heart|link=Flurry Heart Earth Ponies File:Hi_i_m_pinkie_pie_by_sharydow-d5e3iro.png|'Pinkie Pie'|link=Pinkie Pie File:My_little_ponyes_applejack36.png|'Applejack'|link=Applejack File:Maud.png|'Maud Pie'|link=Maud Pie File:Apple_Bloom_with_her_Cutie_Mark.png|'Apple Bloom'|link=Apple Bloom File:Big_Mac-1-.png|'Big McIntosh'|link=Big McIntosh File:Rockhoof_ID_S7E16.png|'Rockhoof'|link=Rockhoof * Granny Smith * Mage Meadowbrook Pegasi File:514128-rainbow dash by blackgryph0n .png|'Rainbow Dash'|link=Rainbow Dash File:Fluttershy-Render-A224677645.png|'Fluttershy'|link=Fluttershy File:Derpy Hooves derpy.png|'Derpy Hooves'|link=Derpy Hooves File:Daring_do_by_korsoo-d6xl3o6-1-.png|'Daring Do'|link=Daring Do File:Mlp_vector_flash_magnus_by_jhayarr23-dbs9k60-1-.png|'Flash Magnus'|link=Flash Magnus File:MLPCozyGlow.png|'Cozy Glow'|link=Cozy Glow * The Wonderbolts * Somnambula * Scootaloo Unicorns File:Rarity.png|'Rarity'|link=Rarity File:Full-1-.png|'Starlight Glimmer'|link=Starlight Glimmer File:Vector trixie lulamoon by ready2fail-d66ctme.png|'Trixie Lulamoon'|link=Trixie Lulamoon File:King_Sombra.png|'King Sombra'|link=King Sombra File:Pony of Shadows.png|'The Pony of Shadows'|link=The Pony of Shadows File:Starswirl_1.png|'Starswirl the Bearded'|link=Starswirl the Bearded File:Shining Armor.png|'Shining Armor'|link=Shining Armor File:Mlp_vector_dsweetie_belle_by_yanpictures-db5vrvm.png|'Sweetie Belle'|link=Sweetie Belle * Mistmane * Chancellor Neighsay Dragons File:Spike.png|'Spike the Dragon'|link=Spike the Dragon * Princess Ember Changelings File:Queen Chrysalis.png|'Queen Chrysalis'|link=Queen Chrysalis File:Thorax.png|'King Thorax'|link=King Thorax File:A142e8b951fad8db13a1b71b4587eba1-1-.png|'Pharynx'|link=Pharynx Equestria Girls characters File:Sunset_Shimmer.png|'Sunset Shimmer'|link=Sunset Shimmer File:Sci-Twi.png|'Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)|link=Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) File:Dazz-0.png|'The Dazzlings'|link=The Dazzlings File:Vector gloriosa daisy as gaia everfree by dashiemlpfim-dajrc59.png|'Gloriosa Daisy'|link=Gloriosa Daisy File:Juniper Montage.PNG|'Juniper Montage'|link=Juniper Montage * Flash Sentry Others Discord-Profile.png|'Discord'|link=Discord Tirek-Profile.png|'Tirek'|link=Lord Tirek File:Mean_Six.png|'The Mean 6'|link=The Mean Six * Tree of Harmony * Zecora * Gilda * Prince Rutherford Movie Characters TS-Profile.png|'Tempest Shadow'|link=Tempest Shadow SK-Profile.png|'The Storm King'|link=The Storm King Capper-Profile.png|'Capper'|link=Capper (My Little Pony) * Grubber * Captain Celaeno * Queen Novo * Storm Guards IDW Characters DiscordIDW-Profile.png|'Discord'|link=Discord (IDW) Bookworm-Profile.png|'Bookworm'|link=Bookworm (My Little Pony) CelestiaIDW-Profile.png|'Princess Celestia'|link=Princess Celestia (IDW) Cosmos-Profile.jpg|'Cosmos'|link=Cosmos (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic IDW) * Rabia Weapons * Elements of Harmony * Crystal Heart * Alicorn Amulet * Plunderseeds * Rainbow Power * Staff of Sacanas * Bewitching Bell Notes The MLP comic books are generally not considered to be a part of the TV show's canon continuity. Statement by the IDW editor Bobby Curnow. A statement from the TV show co-runner Jim Miller that he had not read the comics, yet, and, after doing a bit of reading, that the comics and the show are separate. However, if events involving actual characters from a story or arc in the comics are directly referenced as having happened in the show, then that particular part is clearly canon. The Legends of Magic comic series is considered canon to the cartoon for being said to tie into Season 7 of the show. In addition to that, the show consistently references events that occurred in the Legends of Magic series months before they aired in the cartoon itself, even taking entire backstories for characters such as Rockhoof from events in the comics or how Sunburst found Starswirl's journal, which fulfills the above rule. Category:My Little Pony Category:Verses Category:Cartoons Category:Hasbro